


Nicole Comes Out

by Danvers47



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Hate Crimes, Lesbian Character, Nicole Haught Backstory, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danvers47/pseuds/Danvers47
Summary: Nicole Haught is trying to figure out how to tell her mom she is gay.
Relationships: Nicole Haught & Original Haught Family Character(s), Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was inspired by my daughter who came out to me a few years ago. This is how she told me, she wrote a letter. And, it was true that I already knew. I was just waiting on her to tell me. I just wish all parents could be accepting of their children and love them for who they are.

When Nicole pulled in the driveway, her mom was already home. She laid her head on the steering wheel trying to calm her nerves. Her stomach churned to the point of almost hurling. She didn’t understand why she was so nervous. She had a cool mom. All of her friends agreed and some even called her “mom”. Her mom had always be very open and understanding about everything. But this. This was so different. How do you tell your mom you’re gay?

Nicole decided she couldn’t do it face to face, so she had sat up late last night and wrote her a letter. She had always been better at expressing herself in writing than in person. She just too damn shy. Now, all she had to do was give it to her. She took the letter out of her backpack and held it in her hands. Taking a deep breath, she folded it and slid it in her back pocket.

When Nicole walked in the house, she heard her mom in kitchen. “Hey, Mom!”

“Hey, sweet pea! How was your day?” her mom asked as she entered the kitchen.

“Ok, I guess,” Nicole answered quietly.

“Just ok?” her mom asked as she turned to look at her daughter. Sensing the nervousness stemming from Nicole, she laid down the knife in her hands, turned, and leaned on the counter. “Ok, spill it.”

“What?” Nicole stammered trying to avoid looking at her mom.

“Spill it, kiddo. You’ve been acting funny for the past few weeks. I’m starting to worry.” Nicole’s mother walked toward Nicole and gently tucked one of the stray red locks behind her ear and ran her hand under chin trying to get Nicole to look at her. “Hey, you know me. You know what I’ve always said. You can tell me anything and I’m still going to love you. I might not agree and I don’t promise I won’t get mad. But I will always love you, Nicole.”

“Yeah, I know. But this….this is …..different. It’s…hard to talk about, I guess.” Nicole admitted.

“Well, I’m here when you are ready, ok?” she said still holding Nicole’s chin.

“I know, mom. Thanks.”

“I love you, baby girl!” she said as she kissed her daughter’s cheek.

“I love you too, Mom,” Nicole said as she quietly pulled the letter from her back pocket and laid it on the counter for her mother to find.

Jennifer Haught loved her daughter more than life itself and had always tried to be a good mom. Some might say she was too lenient with her daughter, but she really didn’t care. She loved her and their relationship was so precious. They had no really secrets….at least none that she knew of because they had always promised to be open and honest with one another. Jennifer thought about this as she propped her head in her hands and watched her daughter saunter off to her room. When she started to stand back up, she ran her hands over the counter. That’s when she realized Nicole had laid an envelope there addressed to her. She carefully opened it and began to read.

Dear Mom,

I know you have always said I could tell you anything and you would still love me. But what if, what if you stopped loving me? I just couldn’t bear it, but I know I have to tell you this.

Mom, this is so hard. I didn’t have the courage to say it to your face. I didn’t want to see the disappoint. I never want to disappoint you, but I still have to tell you because we don't have secrets. So, here goes. Mom, I’’m gay. It’s not a phase or just something someone said. I’ve really been struggling with it for a while, and I’ve finally come to accept it. I just hope you can, too.

There’s something else, too. I’ve met someone. Mom, she’s beautiful, and smart, and funny, and beautiful. Her name is Waverly. I hope you get to meet her. I know she would love you.

I love you, Mom

Nicole

When Jennifer finished reading the letter, she wiped the tears from her eyes. She folded the letter and held it close to her heart. She needed to talk to her baby girl. Taking the letter with her, she headed down the hall to Nicole’s room and gently knocked on the door. When Nicole opened the door, she could tell her mom had been crying. Nicole felt the tears begin to fill her own eyes. She had broken her mom’s heart.

“Can I come in?”  
Nicole returned to sit on her bed wiping the tears as she went. Jennifer followed her and sat across from her daughter gently taking her hands in her own and bringing them to her lips. Nicole watched her mom as she waited for what she had to say.

“Why did you think I wouldn’t love, Nicole?”

Nicole sniffed and tried her best not to cry. It was futile. “Because…..I’m different.”

“And….what’s wrong with that? Being different is what makes us special, Nicole. If we were all the same, the world would be so damn boring,” she smiled trying to lighten the mood.

“But, mom, this…..I like girls, not guys. That’s really different.”

“Aww, Nicole. The world is cruel. I’m not going to lie. But, you, you are sooooo….beautiful, smart, kind, and have the biggest heart. I don’t care who love, because in my mind, you love who you love, regardless.” Jennifer kissed Nicole’s hands. “Can I tell you a secret?” Jennifer asked with a smirk on her face.

“Yeah, sure. Wait. I thought we didn't have secrets?” 

“We don't. At least not anymore, but what would you say, if I said, I already knew?”

“What?” Nicole asked looking at her mom.

Smiling at her beautiful red headed daughter and looking into those big chocolate drop eyes, Jennifer admitted, “Baby girl, I already knew you were gay. I was just waiting for you to figure it out.”

“How? I didn’t even know until I met….” Nicole let the rest of her sentence trail off into silence.

Jennifer winked at her daughter and said, “It’s a mom thing.”  
“Why didn’t you say something? It would have made this a whole lot easier for me, you know," Nicole declared. 

Sighing deeply, she answered her daughter. “Because, Nicole, it wasn’t my place. You needed ..or rather had to figure it out on you own. This was something I couldn’t do for you.”

Nicole nodded in agreement. Then looked at her mom again. “So, you’re not, mad, or disappointed?”

“No, Nicole. I’m not mad and I could never be disappointed in you. You are my baby girl and I love you with all of my heart.”

Nicole wrapped her arms around her mom and hugged her fiercely. “I love you, mom.”

When the hug broke, Jennifer just had to know, “So when do I get to meet Waverly?”

Nicole looked down shyly. “I don’t know, mom, jezz.”

“Well can I at least see a picture?”

Nicole smiled the biggest smile and reached for her phone. Opening up a picture that Nicole had just taken today, she proudly showed her mom. “Wow, she is pretty.”

“Yeah. And, mom, she is so smart. And funny.”

Jennifer could tell from the look in Nicole’s eyes that she was already head over heels for Waverly. She was so happy for her daughter. She had found someone who accepted her and made her happy. That was all Jennifer could ask for. “So, why don’t you come help me with dinner and tell me more about ….your girlfriend.”

Nicole followed her mom and talked nonstop all through dinner. Jennifer could barely get a word in which was fine. She had never seen her daughter so excited over something, or rather someone.


	2. Nicole's Mom Meets Waverly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly comes over for dinner to meet Nicole's mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had inspiration for a couple of additions to the original. Hope you guys like it.

Nicole’s Mom Meets Waverly

Nicole pulled in the driveway behind her mom’s car. Glancing over at the girl beside her, she noticed Waverly was a nervous bundle of nerves. She was ringing her hands, bouncing her leg, and rambling on about something in history. Nicole felt for her. She understood what it was to be so nervous. She had experienced it last week when she came out to her mom and told her about this beautiful, smart, and jubilant girl sitting next to her.

“Hey, Waves, it’s going to be ok. I promise. Mom is going to love you.” Nicole took Waverly’s hand in her own and felt how sweaty her palm was. She brought her hand to her lips.

“I’m just so nervous, you know. I mean, I haven’t even told Aunt Gus or Wynonna, but yet, here I am being introduced to your mom as your girlfriend.”

“Hey, we don’t have to do this. I don’t want you to ever do something that you’re not comfortable with , okay, Waves.”

Waverly smiled at the beautiful red head holding her hand. No one had ever considered her feelings like this. How could she say no to someone who was so thoughtful and kind. Plus, when Nicole smiled, those damn dimples could make her agree to anything. 

“No, I want to, for you, for us,” Waverly said gazing into those deep chocolate eyes she so loved to drown in.

“You sure?” Nicole asked again.

“Yes,” Waverly answered then looked around to see if anyone was near. When she didn’t notice anyone, she leaned over and placed a gently kiss on Nicole’s lips. When they separated, they smiled at each other.

Nicole held Waverly’s hand as she entered the house. “Mom? We’re here.”

“Hey, sweet pea!” Jennifer called from the kitchen.

The two girls dumped their backpacks in a chair. Still holding her hand, Nicole led Waverly to the kitchen. Jennifer was drying her hands on a towel when the two walked in. “Hi, there. You must Waverly.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Waverly answered shyly.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Waverly. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“All good I hope,” Waverly said nudging Nicole.

“Always,” Nicole answered blushing but smiling down at the girl.

“Well, Waverly, Nicole tells me you are vegan. That’s something new for me, but I hope I’ve done dinner justice for you.”

“Oh, Mrs. Haught, you didn’t have to go to any trouble.” Waverly was shocked that someone who didn’t even know her would go to so much trouble.

“Oh, sweetie, it’s no trouble.” Jennifer answered. “And please, call me Jennifer. I’m not that old, yet,” she laughed.

“Ok.” Waverly smiled. She was beginning to relax. Nicole was right. Her mom really was a nice lady and easy to talk to.

Nicole tugged at Waverly’ s hand. “Wanna see my room?”

“Yeah, that would be great,” Waverly answered. But worried might disapprove of them being alone her room considering they were dating, she looked at Jennifer and added, “if that’s okay, Mrs….I mean Jennifer.”

Jennifer smiled. “That’s fine. Go have fun. I’ll yell when dinner is ready.” She watched as Nicole led Waverly down the hall to her room and smiled. She was so proud of her daughter. She had come a long way over the years. It made her a little sad, though, seeing her grow up and make her own way. But, she knew Nicole was smart and had a good leveled head on her shoulders. She had proved it time and again, but more so in the past two weeks.

Dinner was full of conversation. Waverly had calmed and was beginning to show her nerdy side talking about history and about her interest in language linguistics. “Can you speak other languages, Waverly?” Jennifer asked.

Waverly said, “Oh yes, I can speak English, of course, and French fluently. I’m working on Spanish in high school and learning Latin on my own since many of the historians often wrote manuscripts in Latin.”

Jennifer looked at Waverly in shock. “Wow! That’s, uh, impressive.”

“Told you she was smart, mom,” said Nicole.

“Yeah, but I just thought it was more like ….all As and honor roll. I had no idea she could …already do this.”

Waverly blushed, dipped her head, and tried to hide her smile. She really liked Nicole’s mom.


	3. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly have been able to keep their relationship hidden until Champ finds them in the girls' locker room. Then, all hell breaks loose!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! This chapter had graphic hate crime violence and homophobia.

Nicole and Waverly’s relationship grew over the next few months. Usually, where you saw one, the other was never far away. Most people at school thought they were just best friends. There were a few, like Jeremy and Robin, who knew otherwise. Waverly’s family had accepted her when she came out to them and they met Nicole. Wynonna, of course, already knew. “You two and your googly eyes, jeez. I’m surprised no one else has noticed.” Although Wynonna couldn’t resist pestering the two love birds, deep down they knew she was happy for them. More importantly, her little sister was happy. 

One morning Waverly couldn’t get Wynonna up for school. Wynonna had hit Aunt Gus's liquor cabinet....again. Waverly was in a panic. She had a exam first period and couldn’t be late. She decided to call Nicole. Nicole was happy to pick her girlfriend up. It allowed them some much needed alone time which had been sparse since basketball and cheerleading season was in full swing and each usually had practice several days a week.

Nicole pulled in at the homestead right on time. Waverly came rushing out the door in her tight jeans, crop top, and boots. God, she’s beautiful, thought Nicole as she watched her slide into the passenger seat. Nicole smiled and said, “Morning, Waves.”

Returning the smile and seeing Nicole’s dimples, Waverly couldn’t resist a quick kiss before answering. “Morning, babe.”

“We so need to do this more often if I get a greeting like that,” Nicole winked.

“I might could arrange that,” blushed Waverly as she leaned over for another kiss. As their lips met, she let her tongue run along Nicole’s bottom lip. Nicole opened her mouth giving permission for Waverly's entrance and met her tongue with her own. Waverly reached up and slid her hand into Nicole red head curls and pulled her closer. Their kiss deepened and Nicole gently caressed Waverly’s cheek. Light moans escaped both of them as they began to lose themselves in one another. Nicole’s reminder of class alarm pinged on her phone breaking the heated moment.

Nicole pulled away. “As much as I want to continue, we’re gonna be late if we don’t head out” she said breathlessly and still rubbing her thumb along Waverly's jaw. 

“Yeah, of course,” Waverly said still trying to catch her breath and her exam far from her mind. All she was thinking about was her person sitting beside her looking so damn hot in those black jeans, t-shirt, and ball cap. “Maybe later we can pick up where we left off,” Waverly said taking another glance at Nicole and her dimple-filled smile.

“I’ll hold you to that, Waves,” Nicole said giving her one more quick peck and starting the car.

The school parking lot was chaos as they pulled in right on time: people parking, kids running to catch up with their friends, and couples trying to catch one last kiss before separating. Nicole and Waverly grabbed their backpacks and headed toward the building. They wanted to hold hands so badly, but neither were quiet ready to reveal their relationship knowing what Jeremy and Robin had already experienced. They couldn’t resist, though, a few finger brushes as they walked.

Unbeknownst to them, however, they were being watched..by Waverly’s ex-boyfriend Champ. He suspected that something was going on between them and it disgusted him. They were always together. Always looking and smiling at each other. They didn't act like other girls in school. Their behavior was different. It was gross, he thought. He would find out one way or another and make that dyke pay for taking his girl. It was just a matter of time and he had all the time in the world. He glared at the couple as they made their way through the school's front doors. 

At the end of the day and after cheer practice, Waverly waited outside the girls' locker room for her girlfriend. Nicole was usually the last one out because she usually waited on Waverly to come in so they could sneak some alone time. When Waverly was sure everyone else had gone, she slipped in and found Nicole standing if from of her locker finishing dressing. Waverly stood at the end of the lockers and admired her girlfriend’s body. She had lean legs that went on forever and abs that were taunt and slim. Her breasts were just the right size for her torso. Her hair was still damp from practice. But her favorite things about Nicole were her chocolate brown eyes and those damn dimples. Waverly could stand and watch her forever, but she would rather be touching her. Just as Nicole pulled her shirt over her head, Waverly cleared her throat causing Nicole to jump. “Shit, Waves, you scared me!” she exclaimed.

“Sorry,” she giggled.

“How long you been standing there?” Nicole said as she pulled on her Converse.

“Long enough to enjoy the view,” Waverly said licking her lips.

“And how was it?” Nicole asked mischievously.

“Damn Haught!” Waverly said raising an eyebrow and sauntering over to Nicole still sat on the bench. Taking advantage of Nicole’s lap, Waverly straddled her waist and weaved her fingers through the still damp red locks. Nicole slid her hands over her girlfriend’s hips holding her close. “Shall we continue what we started this morning?” Waverly hinted.

Answering her question, Nicole ran her hand behind Waverly’s neck under her ponytail and pulled her lips to her own. Tongues teasing and tasting, they were so caught up in one another, they didn’t hear the locker room door open.

“I knew it!” exclaimed Champ.

The girls jumped apart stumbling as they tried to stand. Once they had their balance, Nicole pushed Waverly behind her as she faced Champ.

“What are you doing in here, Champ?” Nicole demanded.

“Trying to prove my theory, dyke,” he sneered.

“Get out, Champ,” Waverly said peering around Nicole’s arm that was still holding her back.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” he said as he motioned behind him. Three of his buddies came in and stood behind Champ who smiled sinisterly at the two girls.

“What’s going on, Champ?” Waverly asked nervously as she tightened her fist in Nicole’s shirt.

Nicole’s gut twisted. She knew what was about to happen. “Don’t hurt her, Champ.”

“Oh, I won’t hurt Waverly. It isn’t her fault. It’s all yours dyke. You brainwashed her into thinking she was into you. Well, she’s not. She is my girl!”

“No I’m not, Champ!” Waverly yelled back at him. 

“Champ, Waverly is her own person. She is no one’s property.” Nicole said.

Champ ignored what Nicole was saying. He was moving toward her with his buddies following. Without taking her eyes of the boys making their way toward them, she whispered to Waverly, “Waves, you have to run. Get out of here.”

Waverly squeezed Nicole’s side and said, “I’m not leaving you.”

“You have too. I’ll be okay. You need to go get help.” Nicole tried to plead.

“No! I’m not leaving you ….” Waverly said.

At that moment two of the boys grabbed Nicole’s arms and held her. The other, Carl, grabbed Waverly as she tried to shove at the other two who had Nicole. Waverly fought like a wild cat trying to get away from her captor. Nicole was wrestling and kicking at the two who had her arms and had her pined against the lockers when she felt the first blow from Champ’s fist hit her in the gut. She was trying to catch her breath when another landed. Her knees wanted to buckle but she wasn’t giving them the satisfaction of seeing her weak.

Nicole could hear Waverly screaming for Champ to stop. Nicole kicked at Champ but missed. Instead of feeling another punch, Nicole felt her hair being pulled from behind. With her head exposed, Champ landed a punch, only this time to Nicole’s face near her eye. Another landed on her mouth. She could taste the blood, but she wasn’t giving up. She continued to struggle, but she was losing ground with Champ reigning blow after blow and his buddies edging him on.

When Waverly finally managed to land a few kicks and scratches against Carl, she was able to free herself and launch at Champ. “Get her off me!” he yelled trying to fling her off his back while protecting his face from her wild punches and nails.

stupid Carl once again managed to grab her but not before she kicked Champ in the groin. He doubled over and groaned. When he caught his breath, he back handed Waverly busting her lip. Nicole was fighting harder seeing Champ turn on Waverly. Catching a few kicks in herself, Nicole caused Champ's knee to buckle when she landed a strong foot in his knee joint. Furious, he turned his attention once again on Nicole. He jammed his knee in her ribs over and over and swung more punches at her face. Waverly was fighting hard, but this time, Carl had a stronger grip on her.

Just at Champ was getting ready to take another punch, a voice sounded behind him. “Hey, numb nuts, why don’t you pick on someone your own size!”

They all turned to see Wynonna standing behind Carl. Quickly she swung her bat and hit Carl in the back of the head knocking him out cold. Waverly dropped to the floor. The other two boys released Nicole and began backing up trying to avoid Wynonna’s silent rage. Nicole fell to the floor in a bloody heap. Waverly crawled over to her and gently tucked her head in her lap. She quietly called Nicole's name over and over trying to get some response as she brushed the bloodied red locks from her girlfriend's face. 

Champ stood his ground. He wasn’t about to be a chicken shit in front of Waverly. He could take Wynonna. She wasn’t as tough as she thought. Wynonna dropped the bat and smiled at Champ. “Come on, boy-man, let’s see what you got,” she taunted.

“I ain’t afraid of you, Wynonna,” Champ said more like he was trying to convince himself rather than Wynonna.

“Prove it,” she taunted again.

He ran at her like a football player going in for a tackle but before he even reached her, she drop-kicked him in the stomach doubling him over. She used this to her advantage with an uppercut to his jaw which sent him sprawling across the floor and into the lockers. Before he even had a chance to move, Wynonna was on him. Straddling his waist, she punched him repeatedly in the face. Blood spraying from his lips and nose as her hits landed perfectly.

Waverly knew that Wynonna wasn’t going to stop. She was zoned out and relishing in the pain she was inflicting on the prick beneath her. Waverly called out Wynonna’s name louder and louder until she started to slow her fists. When Wynonna finally came to her senses, she heard Waverly behind her, “Wynonna, please, don’t kill him even if he does deserve it. You'll be the one in trouble not him. Please, Nonna!”

Finally, Wynonna regained herself. Breathless, she looked at the pitiful excuse for a human under her. “Nobody messes with my family, but ME!” she exclaimed as she climbed off his limp body and made her way to her little sister and friend.

Somehow the police were notified and an ambulance was called. No one ever really knew who it was and really, no one cared. When it came time for the medics to take Nicole and Champ to the hospital, Wynonna and Waverly would not allow Nicole to ride in the same ambulance as Champ. So another had to be called for him. Waverly rode with Nicole as Wynonna followed them to the hospital and called Nicole’s mom who said she’d meet them there and Aunt Gus.

Jennifer met Wynonna in the hallway of the ER. She explained what happened to the girls. Jennifer was furious and demanded that Champ be charged with assault. The police office informed Jennifer an investigation was being conducted, but arrests would have to wait until both Nicole and Champ were conscious, statements were taken, and the investigation was completed. As Jennifer and Wynonna were arguing with the officer, Waverly made her way down the hall to them. Seeing Waverly, Jennifer ran to her and pulled her into a hug. “Are you ok? Where’s Nicole?”

Waverly tried to answer. “She’s…she’s still in with the doctors. They were finished checking me out, so they made me come out here. They wouldn’t let me stay with her,” Waverly sniffed. “I’m sorry, Jennifer. It’s all my fault. We were…..kissing…..Champ came in….they……she…..” Waverly broke down and fell into Jennifer’s arms. She led her to the chairs and Waverly laid her head in the woman’s lap and shed heavy tears.

While this was happening, Gus came in and saw her nieces. Wynonna met her. “Wynonna?” she questioned. Wynonna told Gus what had happened. “You did good,” Gus told her niece. “Those girls...those babies....they didn’t deserve this.”

Wynonna nodded shocked. Her aunt was proud of her for the first time in a very long time. Gus walked over the Jennifer and Waverly. Gus gently rubbed her niece’s back as they waited for word on Nicole.

Two hours later, the doctor came out. “Mrs. Haught?”

“Yes,” Jennifer said standing up. They all gathered around wanting to know Nicole’s condition.

“She’s a very lucky young lady, Mrs. Haught. Nothing is broken, but she took a nasty beating. She does have some deep bruising. Her ribs and jaw bones are bruised. There’s going to a lot of swelling and nasty coloration for a while. Her cuts are stitched up, and she is finally resting.”

“Oh, thank God,” Jennifer sighed with deep relief. “Can we see her?”

“Sure, but not long. I would like to keep her overnight just as a precaution for internal bleeding. I don’t think that is an issue, but just to be sure…” he trailed off.

“Of course, doctor. Whatever is necessary.”

“Who’s Waverly?” the doctor asked looking around at the tired group.

“That would be me,” Waverly waved shyly.

“She’s been asking for you. Even tried to get out of bed to find you,” the doctor smiled.

“That would be my brave baby,” Waverly returned the smile.

"Ew," smiled Wynonna as she hugged her little sister to her side. Waverly elbowed Wynonna resulting in a small "oooff" from her sister. 

“Come on, I’ll take you back. You can stay until they get her room ready.”

As the group entered the triage, Nicole looked up. Her eye was swollen shut. She had stitches on her cheek and forehead, and her jaw was badly bruised. “Waverly,” she whispered when she saw her girlfriend.

Passing up everyone, Waverly ran to the bed and wrapped her arms around Nicole causing the girl to gasp in pain. “Sorry!” she said.

“It’s okay. It was worth it,” Nicole smiled drowsily.

“Hey, you,” Jennifer said kissing her daughter on the forehead when she reached the other side of the hospital bed.

“Mom,” Nicole choked out and started to cry. “I’m sorry…I never meant…”

Jennifer leaned her head against her daughter’s. “Shhhh…..you have nothing to be sorry for, baby girl. It was not your fault.”

“Yeah, Nicole. It was that prick, Champ,” Wynonna chimed in.

“Wynonnaaaa,” scolded Gus. “Language.”

Nicole smiled. “What happened? I don’t really remember much,” admitted Nicole.

Waverly jumped in and told the group what had happened leaving out no details. When she was finished, Nicole looked at her friend, “Wynonna…Thank you!”

“AAAAhhhh, it was nothing, Haughtpants.”

Nicole rolled her eyes at Wynonna. She was always coming up with something sassy with her name.

When Nicole was settled in her room, Waverly and Jennifer refused to leave no matter how much convincing Nicole tried. Jennifer went down to get them some dinner. Waverly stayed with her girlfried. “Nicole,” Waverly began, “I’m…I’m so sorry. I never meant for this…..I hate Champ….” Tears ran down Waverly’s face. “I was soo scared. I tried, Nicole, I really tried to fight back to help you.”

“Why didn’t you run, Waves, like I told you to?” Nicole said reaching for Waverly’s hand.

“Because, I couldn’t leave you………I ……I love you, Nicole Rayleigh Haught.” Waverly admitted with tears streaming down her cheeks and reaching up to cup the only cheek that wasn't swollen. 

“You do?” Nicole asked as her heart felt like it was going to beat out her chest.

“Yeah, I do.” Waverly said drowning in those damp chocolate drop eyes…well one chocolate drop since she still couldn’t see the other one because it was still so swollen.

“I …I love you, too, Waves,” Nicole admitted.

“You …..you don’t have ….to say it because,…”

“Waverly Earp, I love you. I have loved you since I first saw you. I just…..just didn’t know if you felt…..you know, the same.”

“Oh I do, Haught. I really really do.” Waverly leaned over and gently placed a kiss on Nicole’s swollen lips.

Nicole tried to slide over but gasp when pain shot through her ribs. “Nicole, what are….”

Nicole patted the bed side her. “Come here,” she breathed.

“But, what if I hurt you?”

“You won’t. I promise,” Nicole said opening her arm for Waverly to snuggle into.

Waverly gently and slowly crawled into bed and snuggled up to Nicole who wrapped her arm around her. Nicole placed a kiss on Waverly’s head and inhaled smelling the sweetness of her. When Jennifer returned, she found both girls snuggled together sleeping soundly.

_______________________________________________________________

Champ was arrested for assault and hate crime assault. Since he was a minor he was sent to juvenile detention center and wasn’t allowed on school property for any reason. Carl and the other two boys are also charged with accessories and hate crimes. Wynonna received a verbal reprimand but was not charged since she was technically being a good Samaritan defending Waverly and Nicole and she was still a student at the school.

Nicole was out of school for two weeks and wasn’t allowed back on the court until cleared by the doctor. Waverly took it upon herself to be Nicole’s homebound teacher. Every day she would pick up her work and go to Nicole’s house to tutor even though Nicole was more than academically capable of doing the work herself. They just used it as an excuse to see one another every day.

When Nicole came back to school, she was very nervous. Wynonna and Waverly met her when she pulled in. Her ribs were still really sore, so she struggled with her backpack. Wynonna grabbed it, “Here, Haught-to-Trot, let me.”

“Thanks, Wy.”

Waverly snuggled against Nicole's good side. Looking around, still apprehensive, Nicole asked, “Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Waverly answered and raised on her toes to plant a kiss on Nicole’s lips.

“EW!” exclaimed Wynonna making a gagging sound. “Now I gotta see all this….” she motioned them, “here too? Jeezz…..”

The two smiled and laid their heads against each other. “Come on, googly eyes, let’s get to class before I hurl.” Wynonna started to walk away, then turned to see if they were following. They weren’t. They were still staring at one another oblivious to the world around them. “YO! PDA! CLASS!”

The two finally broke apart. “Coming, Wynonna,” yelled Waverly. Wrapping their arms around each other’s waist they headed to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know....please don't hate me. Anything I messed up, please comment on it. Thanks!!


End file.
